marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of Suspense Vol 1 31
Races and Species: * * Unnamed alien race | StoryTitle2 = Time Machine | ReprintOf2 = Journey Into Unknown Worlds Vol 1 35 | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = A man's fascination with history leads him to build a time machine and travel to the past, but when he sees the dangers of time travel he destroys the machine and blueprints. | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = The Man Who Found Shangri-La | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A man follows his stepbrother to Tibet in hopes of robbing the treasures of Shangri-La. His stepbrother attempts to get him to turn around, but the lout pulls a gun on him and threatens his life. When they finally reach Shangri-La the evil stepbrother is dismayed to see only ruins and bedraggled individuals that look mean and savage who do not fear his gun when he fires shots into the air. He turns and flees while his stepbrother yells after him to come back as he will become hopelessly lost among the snowy mountains. He tells the beautiful people among their splendorous buildings "I don't know why he fled. This place is exactly as I described it to him." They say to him "Every man who finds Shangri-La finds exactly what he deserves. Come and enjoy with us the greatest treasure of all. The treasure of eternal happiness." | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Mrs. Drumm (Harry's mother) Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** | StoryTitle4 = The Crackpot! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler4_1 = Don Heck | Inker4_1 = Don Heck | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = An unsuccessful inventor finally gives up, throwing his final invention away. A boy accidentally uses the gun to disintegrate three communist agents without even noticing. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Mister Smythe Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * --> | StoryTitle5 = The Missing Link! | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker5_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Explorers on a remote island discover an ape-man of primitive appearance that they take for a possible evolutionary missing link. They bring the mute creature back with them for study by scientists in civilization, but the creature is listless. Finally, it demands to be taken back to the island, but says no more. The shocked scientists fear it can only survive on the island, and so do as directed, but once there, the creature heads towards a machine hidden behind some bushes that is revealed as a time machine. The startled scientists exclaim "Did this time machine bring you from the past?" "No", he replies, "From the future. I did not speak because we are not supposed to alter the past, but I must speak now. I am what humanity will become following an atomic war in a few centuries. You must change your ways." With that, the time machine flashes and disappears. | Appearing5 = | Notes = * "The Monster in the Iron Mask!" reprinted in Journey Into Mystery #18 * "The Man Who Found Shangri-La" reprinted in Weird Wonder Tales #11 * "The Crackpot!" reprinted in Journey Into Mystery #17 * "The Missing Link!" reprinted in Where Monsters Dwell #36 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}